Everyday Life
by kkaorinsenpai
Summary: After Misaki and Himself settled down in a nice house, They had a baby boy. Everyday is not easy for saru, taking care of babies is not his specialty. Changing Diapers, Bottle Feeding, Reading stories just not his thing. But what can he say? He is a dad now. Saruhiko x Fem!Misaki (Really suck at summary, please R&R)
1. 2 AM Cries

**_Before this starts, I'm going to say that actually i am not a very good writer, so i'm really sorry for the bad stories & summary. And my bad english._**

**_:7_**

* * *

2:25 AM...

Yep, it's 2:25 AM. If you want me to make it specific, it's 2 past 25 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Uugh" saruhiko burried his face to his pillow. **What the hell is wrong with that human? Can't he let him sleep safe and sound until the sun shows it face? Or at least when the alarm starts ringing?**

How troublesome...

"...'ch" he clicked his tongue. He heard the noise getting more louder and louder in count of seconds. It was a screaming sound. But not from an adult human being. It's from a smaller one. Who can't even walk yet, or even do something itself.

He felt a hand start shaking him. It's a slender hand, who forced him to wake up and stops the screaming sound immidietly.

"Saru, can you stop his screaming?" said a woman, his woman for sure. He saw her cuddle to her pillow. Trying to stop the noise to attack her ears.

"Mi~sa~ki~ why is it always me when it comes to screaming at night?~" saruhiko asked his wife, Misaki Yata. Well maybe it's Fushimi Yata. Since they're married couple already.

"Because you are my husband" she said straightly without looking at his eyes.

"Heh~ that doesn't make any sense~ Mi~sa~ki~" he teased her.

Well it doesn't make any sense at all. He's her husband. That's right. 100% right. Correct. But that's not a reason for him to make the baby stop crying at 2:25 AM. For God sake!

"Humph, do you ever watch a family like movie? You know, a life about married couple with a baby?" said misaki with some challaging tones. She stares at him with her cute grumpy face, that saruhiko can't ever resist.

"Yeah, i have. So what?" saruhiko stares at her confusedly

"Who's the one who always makes the baby stop crying?" she challages him.

Saruhiko stares at her for a while, trying to get what she meant. Then he said slowly, still didn't get her. "the husband ofcourse"

"Yeah! A+ for monkey!" she claps her hands and Snuggle to her warm pillow again "so get going"

He stoned. Just get what she meant.

"MI~SA~KI~ you're really naughthy~! You tricked me~! Bad Mi~SA~Ki~~" he hugged her and burried his face in her neck.

"O-oi! Saru! I didn't trick you, i'm just bringing facts! Just get going! He might already wet the whole sheet!" said yata while trying to get him off her. **I mean, what the hell. He's the husband here. but he acts like a baby too! **

Saruhiko stared at her wife lovingly. Then he smiled, a pure light-hearted smile.

He laughs softly "Fine, i'll take care

He get up from their comfy bed, and gave her a sweet loving kiss on her forehead.

He walked to the room beside their's. The door was made from a high quality wood. It was painted white.

And there's a sticker glued at the front side of the door. It was a hen and chicks sticker, the chicks was following the hen. Ofcourse.

Misaki put it when she was pregnant about 5 months. She said it was cute for baby's room. Back then, saruhiko think it's very childish, and it's not really important.

But she's the one who gets the idea to decorate the baby's room. So saruhiko only laughs at her childish behavior. And she pouts at him as a reply.

He opened the door. It's a big room for a baby, toys were everywhere. He's confused sometimes. Why didMisaki buy them? He can't play with them, He can't even crawl yet.

"Uwaaaaaa!" the baby's crying more louder then before. He knows that his dad was in the room, and he wants his attention.

"Hey, don't cry. Daddy's here..." he looked down the crib. Seeing their baby wasting his tears, he picked him out and stared at him. "what do you want? At this time naughty baby? Huh? What do you want?" saruhiko smiled and tickled him. The baby laughs, forgetting all the tears he wasted. And appearing an angelic smile as a exchange

it makes saruhiko smiled even more wider.

* * *

**_Sorry guys if it's super short, First time writing :/ _**

**_Please R&R. It really helps me a lot ;w; I appriciate any Review._**

**_Sorry for my Bad English L_**


	2. Hair cut

Hey guys, been a while since i updated this fanfic. It's because recently i've been busy with life too! So here's a short story (gomen ;_;) next time i'll make it longer and more quality. Sorry if there's any wrong grammar! My native is not english XD

K project characters belong to GoRa. This story contains genderbending and slight swears. If you're not comfortable with it, maybe other fanfic suit you better. (In: please don't leave me and staay ;^;)

Thank you for everyone who reviews, follows, and favorite. I appriciate that so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Misaki your hair is clearly somekind of a titanic mess." Saruhiko said while glaring at her.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'titanic mess'? This is my everyday hair." Misaki gave him a sharp glare.

He replied with a smirk "I think there's no option than me tidying your hair hm?~ Mi~Sa~Ki!" Besides, it's a good day to make her look beautiful. Not that misaki is not beautiful before. But the idea to make the goddess even more pretty excite him very much.

"Baka saru!" She throwed her best punch to the blunette. He skillfully dodged her massive punch in just one move, then he grabbed her and hold her close.

"I just want misaki to look pretty...is that wrong? Hm?" He stroke her hair lovingly a few times. As the other hand keeps her close as possible.

Misaki blushed. She felt his heartbeat and warmness. that safety and comfortable feelings. "N-not at all.." she replied nervously. Damn he knows how to make her this weak.

"It's a yes for me doing your hair?"

She nodded with a slight blush.

He smiled "Oh misaki~"

She sitted in the chair. Right in front of him. "ne saru, what if i dyed my hair?" he brushed her hair. Making sure none of her hair is untidy. Looking at her with confusement. "Why would you do that?"

"I just want to look a bit new and different." Saru chuckled "what'd you find it funny?" Annoyedly she stared at him. "I like misaki just the way she is~ you don't need to improve yourself for me. Misaki~"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DYED MY HAIR ALREADY!"

"Tsun-tsun~" he teased, poking her cheek. "What colour you want?"

She grinned wide with sparkly eyes, "Red!" "Why red?"

He already felt uncomfortable with her expression, it must be that shit HOMRA. "Because it's mikoto-san's colour! Yeah!" Yeah, he's damn right.

He stand still behind her. Of course she can still see him throuh the mirror in front of her. "Hey saru, why are you standing like an idiot?" What's with the pouty face?

No answer

"Oi, saru."

"Fucking saru, what's the matter?!" Is he angry? Why would he be angry?

Oh...

She grinned.

"Ne saru?" He replied with a pout and puffy cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're peanut butter and jelly~" she laughed hard.

He still didnt answer, staying with that unpleasant face of his.

She hugged him, "Don't be a baby, you always knew that i love you the most! Even mikoto-san will never take your place." she snuggled close to his chest. And she knew that his pout already replaced by a soft loving smile.


End file.
